Army of Two (series)
Army of Two is a third-person shooter video game series developed by EA Montreal. The first game in the series, Army of Two, was released on March 6, 2008 for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 consoles. Focusing on cooperative strategies, Army of Two s main feature is the necessity to use coordinated teamwork to accomplish the game's goals. While the game is meant to be played with another human as a partner, a "Partner Artificial Intelligence" (PAI) is also included and programmed to follow the player's strategies. Dependence on a partner (whether human or PAI) is so pronounced that most objectives are impossible to complete without it. A sequel, Army of Two: The 40th Day, was released on January 12, 2010 in North America and January 15, 2010 in Europe. The third game in the series, Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel, was released on March 26, 2013 by Electronic Arts for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Games (X360) 72/100 |game2 = Army of Two: The 40th Day |mc2 = (PS3) 74/100 (X360) 73/100 (PSP) 49/100 |game3 = Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel |mc3 = (PS3) 58/100 (X360) 54/100 }} ''Army of Two'' (2008) ''Army of Two: The 40th Day'' (2010) ''Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel'' (2013) Characters *'Tyson Rios' - Rios originally worked for SSC with his long partner Elliot Salem until the two decided to leave and form their own private military firm called TWO (Tactical Worldwide Operations). However Rios' life of combat eventually came to a tragic end when his left leg was badly damaged due to a car explosion and the presumed death of Salem. Unable to continue to work in the field; Rios commands TWO operatives as an executive. *'Elliot Salem' - Salem originally worked for the SCC with his long time partner and friend Tyson Rios and later formed with Rios the T.W.O.. His actions appear by choices in Army of Two: The 40th Day, the ending is choose from Jonah and is canon for Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel. Salem went insane after a seemingly fatal incident caused his partner and two members Alpha and Bravo to abandon him to save Fiona. This caused him to become a villain alongside his boss Bautista in The Devil's Cartel. *'Alpha' - One of the two playable characters in Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel . His name is not revealed, so that the player may "project themselves into the character a bit more." Alpha is considered the "de facto" leader of the pair since he is often the one who comes up with the ideas and battle plans. He also keeps his hot-headed partner Bravo in check in tough situations and does his best to steer him in the right direction in order to complete the mission. *'Bravo' - The other playable character in The Devil's Cartel. His name is not revealed, so that the player may "project themselves into the character a bit more." While Alpha is focused, calm and collective in battle; Bravo is the complete opposite. He's gung-ho, tough as nails and always ready for a fight. But besides that, most of the time Bravo is a funny, wise guy comedian who loves to cracks jokes and make fun (especially of Alpha). Other media Graphic novel Army of Two: Dirty Money, written by John Ney Rieber and illustrated by Brandon McKinney, is a 2008 graphic novel which follows Rios and Salem through some of their earliest missions together working as private military contractors up to the War in Afghanistan in September 2001. The plot follows the corruption of the private military company that they work for as private military contractors. Rios and Salem work together as an 'Army of Two', trying to stay alive and uncover the conspiracy within the company that employs them. Comic A six issue miniseries called Army of Two: Across the Border was also released and the events of this story take place after the first game and before the second game. Film On October 23, 2008, Variety magazine reported that Universal Pictures had picked up film rights to game, citing Universal's desire to "fast-track the project to begin production in 2009," hiring Michael Mann to write the script and direct. References Category:Franchises Category:Franchises introduced in 2008 Category:Video games